Gazwróżka  Interes
by marta madzia
Summary: Pewne umowy zawiera się ze względu na przyjaźń, inne przez wzgląd na interesy. Węgry tym razem wybrała to drugie.


**I cóż ty na to fizyko, **

**że oziębłość stosunków międzyludzkich wynika z tarć między nimi?**

**Od grafomana: **

Gdzieś kiedyś i to pewnie nie raz walnęłam tekstem, że pisać należy o tym, co się zna, lub trochę zna... lub ma się gwarancję, że czytelnicy tego nie znają, bo inaczej łatwo wyjść w najlepszym wypadku na idiotę. Z tego stwierdzenia koleżanka kiedyś wywiodła refleksję, że to dziwne, że nie napisałam jeszcze niczego w klimatach żeglarskich, zważywszy na mój staż na jeziorach i morzach. Cóż, nadal niczego takiego nie napisałam, jakoś się nie składa, ale postanowiłam wykorzystać inny kawałek mojej wiedzy, który w sprawach artystycznych zwykle był w głębokim poważaniu.

Jak sam tytuł wskazuje bajek ma być kilka, ale nie obiecuję. Druga jest w sumie skończona, ale jeszcze dojrzewa – jak wino, trzecia się pisze, niemniej balansowanie na cienkiej granicy powszechnego zrozumienia łatwe nie jest, kiedy dla mnie jest jasnym co to jest EPR, a dla 95% potencjalnych odbiorców nie. A nie o to chodzi, abym zaczęła jakimś językiem kodowym pisać :P A dalej, to może Licho wie, bo ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nawet takiego w różowe groszki.

Podziękowania dla Noxi za zbetowanie tego poniżej. *skłon*

Ostrzeżenia: Będą kląć, nie jak panowie spod budki z piwem, która stała kiedyś przy Piaście, ale jednak trochę.

**Gazwróżka i inne bajki**

**Interess**

Generalnie to wszystko było do kitu, ale super. Bełchatów i reszta pchały w atmosferę tony CO2 i tylko cicha obawa gwizdała w głowie, czy jak znów limity emisji pójdą w dół, to nadal się będą w nich mieścić. W tle zaś szły budowy wszelkiego rodzaju tałatajstwa, które miały to ułatwić. I było super. Jak kto zaczynał mamrotać, że może by tak postawić jedną elektrownię atomową i tak sobie cały system zluzować, to zaraz znajdywał się kto inny, kto by się burzył i w ogóle. No cóż.

- Ale, mon chéri, przecież to nie ma znaczenia – Francja zaćwierkał radośnie, choć bynajmniej o rzeczach radosnych nie mówił. – Bo to co, że ty nie masz, jak wszyscy wokół ciebie mają?

- Wiem o tym. Jak walnie, to wystarczy, żeby wiatr wiał jak trzeba albo raczej totalnie jak nie trzeba i będę mieć skażenie. Mówiłeś to już tak, generalnie, co najmniej trzydzieści razy, ja tak serio, serio głuchy to nie jestem.

- No to czemu się nie zgodzisz?

- To też ci mówiłem, już tak chyba ze czterdzieści razy. Tobie i Iwanowi. Obaj macie na tym punkcie szmergla.

- Ale ja buduję lepsze.

Polska miał ochotę wyć i przy okazji Francję skopać.

- A se buduj! Ja na razie nie buduję, jak widać. Może kiedyś.

- Jakby co, mon chéri, pamiętaj, że zawsze ci mogę prąd posprzedawać i nie będziesz musiał nic budować. Przecież obaj jesteśmy w europejskiej sieci przesyłowej, więc wiesz, to nie będzie żaden problem.

Francja mrugnął i uśmiechnął się słodko.

- Się weź i utop – zasugerował mu życzliwie Polska. Naprawdę brzmiało to życzliwie, co nieco zbiło Francję z tropu, a w dodatku zaczęło trącić wydarzeniami z przeszłości, gdzie, oczywiście, Polska go nie topił – topienie było domeną Szwecji - ale z pewnością wystrychnął go na dudka i to dokładnie w tej samej sprawie.

Francis mentalnie zazgrzytał zębami, z zewnątrz bowiem pozostał kwintesencją flirtu i słodyczy. Feliks zastanawiał się, czy od tego można dostać próchnicy.

_ Kilkanaście lat wcześniej_

Pomysł był piękny w swej prostocie i Francis nie mógł się nim nacieszyć. Świetny rynek zbytu dla jego nadwyżki elektryczności leżał na wyciągnięcie ręki, a raczej na wyciągnięcie przewodu, ot tuż za granicą Niemiec. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to przekonać innych, aby zgodzili się włączyć Polskę do sieci. Aby Polska mógł to zrobić, musiał mieć zagwarantowane, że ma pokrycie całego swojego zapotrzebowania, bo inaczej wszystkim by zaszkodził, a to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Francis wiedział, że Polska ledwo daje sobie z tym radę. Co rusz ma jakieś odłączenia i ktoś nie ma prądu, a ludzie w domach nawet się temu nie dziwią. Jednocześnie wpięcie w system, och, Francis był pewien, że Feliks by tego chciał. To w końcu takie ubezpieczenie: jeśli jakimś głupiutkim trafem, coś ci się popsuje i prądu własnego mieć nie będziesz, to pociągniesz go przez jakiś czas od innych. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, a żarówki nigdzie nie pogasną.

- To takie proste – tłumaczył radośnie Ludwigowi. – Ja mu zakontraktuję tę energię i tyle. Mam nadwyżki, mogę mu sprzedawać i nic nikomu nie będzie grozić. _Il est fantastique, n'est-ce pas?_

Ludwig się skrzywił. Plan Francisa był prosty, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go już, że nawet najprostsze rzeczy potrafią się niebotycznie skomplikować, jeżeli w jakimś stopniu dotyczą Polski. Poniekąd Francis też miał wszelkie podstawy, aby tę wiedzę posiadać, jednak pewne wartości w równaniach przyjmowane są jako pomijalnie małe. Niemcy, co prawda, uważał, że Francja zdecydowanie ich nie doszacował, ale co mu było do tego?

Kilku ministrów od spraw różnych zgodnie stwierdziło, że oferta co by dołączyć się do tego wspólnego systemu jest znakomita i warto byłoby się postarać, aby rzecz ze sfery imaginacji stała się jawą. Zdania na temat oferty Francji były już bardziej podzielone i Polska miał względem niej bardzo złe przeczucia. Nie żeby coś do Francji miał, znaczy się mieć miał, ale nie aż tak, żeby z tego powodu wysyłać go tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zwłaszcza, że dość boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego pozycja do dyktowania warunków się nijak nie nadaje.

- Kurna olek, i tak źle, i tak do dupy – stwierdził mało filozoficznie.

Siedział na stole w jeszcze pustej sali konferencyjnej i gdybał. Ni cholery mu się nie podobało takie uzależnienie od Francji. Że niby umowy i w ogóle, żaden problem... On już wiedział ile one są warte. Przed wojną też się z tymi i owymi umawiał i figa z tego wyszła. Francis był naprawdę sympatyczną, perwersyjną osobą, ale to nie miało tu żadnego znaczenia. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, bo sentymenty szeptały mu inaczej i nijak nie chciały się uciszyć.

- Sza! Won i w ogóle! Moja piaskownica – mruknął. – Moja, znowu moja własna i tak generalnie na tym trzeba się skupić. Żadnego uzależniania się bardziej niż trzeba. A tu totalnie nie trzeba. Chyba. Kurna!

Światła w sali nieznacznie przygasły, jakby chciały mu niedyskretnie przypomnieć, że właśnie rozpoczął się szczyt poboru energii, że w zakładach pracujących na chwałę ojczyzny uruchomiono te wszystkie wielkie silniki i elektrownie aż jęknęły.

- Kolejnego bloku czy całej elektrowni, to ja teraz totalnie im przecież nie postawię. Nie wyczaruję na to pieniędzy i tyle – warknął, a światła złowrogo zamrugały. – A fabryk przecież tak pozamykać to nie mogę, bo co wtedy?

Kiedyś było prościej. Kiedyś, czyli zanim wymyślili elektryczność, a raczej ją odkryli i uznali, że w sumie to nie taka głupia rzecz, tylko do robienia sztuczek ku uciesze salonów. Przynajmniej pod pewnymi względami.

To świetna oferta – echo słów Francji odbiło mu się pomiędzy uszami. Mógł sobie Francja szpanować z nadwyżkami produkcji, bo większość jego maszyn nie żarła prądu jak głupia. Przy tych Polski, to one kulturalnie prąd podjadały i tyle.

- Takiemu to łatwo mówić, chwalić się i rachunki wystawiać.

Przedostatnie słowo zawisło w powietrzu na dłużej niż pozostałe. Na twarzy Polski pojawił się uśmiech. Na początku malutki, nieśmiały wręcz, niepewny, czy myśl, którą reprezentuje jest w ogóle warta funta kłaków. Z czasem jednak rósł i rósł, na francuską zgubę.

Francja poczuł, jak mu ciśnienie skacze i to podwójnie. Pierwszym powodem były dokumenty, jakie w śliczniutkich teczuszkach właśnie dał im Polska. W nich, na białym papierze znajdowały się zapisane na maszynie wyliczenia, uzasadnienia, wykazy i konkluzje, które sprawiły, że Francja miał ochotę rzucić tym o ścianę, a jeszcze lepiej w Anglię, który był drugim powodem jego chwilowego nadciśnienia. Anglia, którego nie powinno tu być, bo z systemem elektroenergetycznym na kontynencie nie miał nic a nic wspólnego. A jednak był i Francja nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że, być może, wyspiarz od początku wiedział, co się święci i specjalnie przemycił swoją własną osobę na zebranie.

- Tak pomyślałem, że, no, totalnie trzeba iść z postępem, więc tak wyszło, że generalnie kilka zakładów się zamknęło, kilka zaś wymieniło sprzęt i tak jakby totalnie mi na razie mocy z moich elektrowni starczy, nawet z marginesem błędu, więc jak? – Polska uśmiechnął się radośnie do wszystkich, ale Francja miał wrażenie, że cała zawarta w tym uśmiechu radość jest skierowana nie tyle ku niemu, co przeciwko niemu. Jego własna elokwencja zdradziła go i zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć, jako ten, co najgoręcej wszystkich przekonywał, żeby się na akces Polski zgodzili, siedział chmurny, zmarszczony i przewiercający spojrzeniem to Anglię, to Polskę. A oni obaj, na złość mu rzecz jasna, prezentowali podziwu godną niewrażliwość na jego wzrok.

Niemcy nie bez zaskoczenia i rozbawienia obserwował, jak Francis sztyletuje Polskę wzrokiem w czasie spotkania. Pełne nauczycielskiej wyższości „a nie mówiłem" stało mu w gardle i tylko wewnętrzne zdyscyplinowanie sprawiło, że nie dane mu było zabrzmieć. W świetle tego wszystkiego, co Feliks przedstawił w dokumentach jasnym było, że nie ma żadnych „ale" do przyłączenia go do systemu, więc czemu nie? Polska był z siebie dumny i Niemcy musiał przyznać, że miał ku temu wszelkie powody. A Francis? Cóż... Niemcy nigdy nie miał zbyt wysokiego mniemania o francuskiej żyłce do biznesu.

_Teraźniejszość_

Francis wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. Na szczęście, teraz Polska nie mógł użyć po raz drugi tej samej sztuczki. Tak samo, jak nie mógł tak rach-ciach zmienić nastawienia opinii publicznej. Przyszłość znów zdawała się jawić w jasnych barwach.

- Poza tym – Feliks przerwał mu upajanie się jej wizją. – Poza tym, to tak totalnie z Torisem, Raivisem i Edwardem myślimy, co by obok zamykanego za jakiś czas Ignalino u Torisa, wybudować nową atomówkę, tak żeby każdy z nas coś z niej miał.

Energooszczędne żarówki rozjaśniające przyszłość Francji przygasły nieznacznie.

To i tak było lepsze niż nic. W końcu to i tak on im pewnikiem tę elektrownię postawi.

**Koniec**

* Bo w Europie to budują to albo Francuzi, albo Rosjanie.


End file.
